powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave 6: Ankydon Hammer. Aqua lost?!
Brave 6: Ankydon Hammer. Aqua lost?! is the 6th episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (My Version). This is the premiere of Kyoryu Aqua (Warrior of the Hammer, Anky). Intro Scene During the Final Scene of Brave 5: Gaburincho! A Taste of Green and Black, Anky appears to them and warns them of a grave threat. Anky is a yet kind and loyal type unlike Kyoryu Grey who was mentioned by Torin. Anky unmasked himself to be someone from a huge legend. He is a Roman in fact! Anky mentions that Ankydon is partner of his until all of a sudden he lost control of him. He asks the Kyoryugers for help. Debo Infected was the suspect since Debo Freezefreak was destroyed and Debo Astrosaur was yet to be released. That really stings! As Ankydon's location was tracked near a hole, Debo Infected seemed to appear already. He attacked the Kyoryugers with the Zourima loyal to his side. Fortunately, They were able to hold it off. Unfortunately, Quan Fre was it with a stinger causing him to go rogue. As Quan Fre attacked, the remaining Kyoryuger noticed he was under a spell, they released the Needle having Quan Fre to stop fighting. Ankydon's Redemption Siara came up with a plan to save Anky and his powers. As she overheard that the Aqua Energem is corrupted badly. Anky saw Siara and came with her. He saw the Voltasaur coming towards the city. Gabutyra, Parasagun and Zakutor were able to distract Ankydon giving Siara the advantage to use Turpanda and fly into the small cut in the Beast Battery. Siara was able to demorph and got Debo Infected to follow her out of Ankydon. Siara forced Debo Infected out freeing Anky's ability to fight as Kyoryu Aqua. Siara henshined into Kyoryu Pink to attack Debo Infected. As He grew to Giant formation, Anky permitted everyone to stay clear and do the finishing touches. Spirit Ranger Anky: ''Brave In!'' Anky Spins and he slams his fists on the palm of his hand unveiling the power of the Spirits Anky: ''Spirit Ranger! Unleash!'' Final Scene Anky thanks the Kyoryuger as he continues his quest. As he fades away from them. Julius questions if he is a ghost or a spirit. Torin explains that he found the Aqua Energem during a battle in the Colosseum. Trembled in fear! Anky was the hit champ of the Roman Gladiators Team. He was proven to destroy the same type as his until an attack from the Deboss Legion attacked the Colosseum. Aqua Energem Anky noticed the queen almost going to get attacked. As Anky grabbed her out of here. Everyone was safe, but Anky was not. A bunch of trembling pillars were coming straight at not only the Zourima but Anky too. Anky noticed the Aqua Energem. He grabbed it from a spare skeleton as soon as he touched it, he felt the source of power. But this was all stopped as a tower of pillars crushed him. That ended Anky's human life. Behind the scenes and other stuff * Jaden Quicks directed and wrote the episode, he is a Co-Producer. * Originally, Anky was supposed to be named Kyoryu Cobalt, however the shade proved the casting and producers wrong. * The actor who played Anky also played a shade of blue.